


Sensitivity

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Teasing, davekat - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 16: Nipple play.Karkat has always known Dave’s weak spots.





	Sensitivity

Karkat carefully let his clawed finger touch the base of Dave’s right nipple, using just a tiny bit of force so the nail buried itself into the soft skin filled with all those sensitive nerves, and Dave let out a moan as pleasure hit him. He felt how he was beginning to grow, Karkat’s touches hypnotizing him.

The troll had a smug grin on his face, his sharp fangs being revealed as he moved his finger less than an inch, before circling. Dave moaned, his nipple too sensitive for this, Karkat was already about to drive him insane. Precum was leaking from his dick, and suddenly, his boyfriend’s touches weren’t enough. Dave’s nipples were so hard, they almost ached as well.

“More…”

The troll nodded, leaned closer, and pressed his hit tongue against Dave’s other nipple, while using his finger and thumb to punch the other one. Karkat licked around the nipple, enjoying every single moan he got out of Dave, and let his free hand slide down and enter him. He thrusted his fingers inside of Dave to stretch him, and that feeling of being full along with the euphoria of the troll playing with his nipples, he could hardly contain himself. If their bedroom weren’t soundproof, they would have woken up the entire planet a long time ago.

Not that Karkat complained. He loved seeing Dave like this, so vulnerable, a slave to the pleasure.

He carefully hit into the nipple for a split second, before once gain letting his tongue caress the warm pink skin.

“Karkat…”

“You like that huh? You fucking bitch, you’re such a slut.”

“Yes, Karkat. I’m your slut…”

Well, he wouldn’t have to beg anymore. He would tease Dave’s nipples until he barely could breathe, until he begged to be filled by him, he was going to enjoy every second of this.


End file.
